


A Panic! At The Disco Line Or Something

by errantwheat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Smoking, Undercover Missions, a handsy mafioso, hand job/blow job Gavin killing combo, some light angst I guess, there’s that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantwheat/pseuds/errantwheat
Summary: “That was Gianni Bertolucci. He was saying hello.”“He sure was. Are you fucking him?”“No...though I’ve considered it. It might be productive. What do you think?”Basically Nines is undercover and Gavin is under stress





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I’m gonna do my best to make it a multichapter instead. I’ll be updating this one much much slower because school sorry :’) I hope I can finish it! Wish me luck !

Being a cop was great.  
What other job paid you to sit at a bar?  
Food critic, maybe, but Gavin never had much patience for writing.

Nines slid a white russian across the bar at him. God he looked so fucking good. He wasn’t in his usual CyberLife jacket. Today it was a white shirt, top few buttons undone, hair just a tiny bit messier than usual. Gavin was absolutely mesmerized by the rare sight of his collarbones. Maybe that’s why CyberLife gave him such a high collar, cause his neck looked too fucking good, Gavin wanted to put his mouth on it so bad-  
No he didn’t. Jesus. He hadn’t even had one whole drink.

The job they were on required some undercover work. Nines had been playing bartender for a little over four weeks now, cozying up to the management. The management was a small mafia. They owned a couple night clubs in town and sold drugs out back. Standard setup. Gavin dropped by every once in a while for the view if nothing else.  
Tonight some higher ups were visiting, like they did every week. Every week Nines would get some good info out of it. The DPD hadn’t used too much of it yet. They didn’t want to blow his cover before he found something big. Gavin hadn’t been around on one of these nights before, he was a little excited to see how Nines managed to get his intel.

They’d been getting along good. Too good. Gavin basically couldn’t fucking get off without thinking of Nines, at this point. It was miserable. But what was he supposed to do about it, ask the android out? Fuck no. Not gonna open himself up to get rejected by literally the most perfect person ever, no thanks.  
Sure, Nines didn’t hate him, even seemed to flirt with him sometimes, but he got the distinct vibe that it was all for fun, or experimentation. Nines totally didn’t actually want to fuck him. And really, it was for the best, cause Gavin wasn’t so sure just fucking Nines was all he wanted, and he was way too afraid to give that too much thought.

His drink was empty so Gavin ordered another. He knew he should stay kind of sober, just in case, but he was getting bored waiting around. He couldn’t strike up a conversation with Nines, couldn’t seem too familiar, so all he could do was check out the android’s ass in those slacks in solitude. God, and his legs were gorgeous.

Half a drink and too many thirsty thoughts later the big boys rolled in. A couple of them split off to exchange hellos with friends. Gavin tried to note who those friends were, for future reference.  
Most of the newcomers made for the back room. There were two men and a woman at the head of the group. They looked to be the bossy type. One was a young man too handsome not to be an android. This mob had taken off pretty quickly because unlike other gangs in the city, they embraced androids. Gavin looked down as he passed- didn’t need facial recognition software ending the fun before it could start.  
The woman was small and fierce looking, in a glittering cocktail dress and red-bottoms. Gavin got the distinct vibe if she bothered to look at him, it meant he was a dead man.  
The last boss was clearly oldest, and fucking massive. Like, god, he had to be almost a whole foot taller than Nines, and twice as wide.  
He broke away from the other two and Gavin got to see that comparison a lot more closely than he wanted to.

The giant man walked behind the bar and took a bottle of vodka from a shelf like he owned the place, because he did, and then he caught Nines by the hip and pulled him in close.  
Yep, about seven inches taller.  
Gavin wanted to fucking shoot him.

The man leaned down and said something in Nines’s ear-

Gavin had never seen the android look like this before. Normally, Nines had the most severe case of resting bitch face in medical history. Normally he stood straight and tall, prim and proper. Gavin fucking died for his occasional smiles, his breaks in character, just as hard as he died for literally everything else Nines did, but this lit him on fire inside with a new intensity.

Nines was practically melting into this guy. He tilted his head to listen pliantly and had this gorgeous, _slutty_ grin on his face. Suddenly it was way too warm in this bar.

“Hey,” Gavin rattled his drink at them. What the whole fuck was he doing. He didn’t seem to care, “I need another fix, pretty boy, daddy can have his kisses later.”

Gavin was going to get the shit knocked out of him by the biggest man he’d ever seen, and then probably get shoved in a bag and thrown in a river. He hoped Tina would take care of his cats.

The mob boss- he just fucking catcalled a mob boss’s boy toy, Jesus he was gonna die- straightened up and scowled at Gavin. One of his canines was replaced by a gold piece, extra sharp.

“Daddy can have whatever he likes, and you can have patience,” Nines replied smoothly, not even bothering to look at Gavin.

The man broke into chuckles at that, mumbling something at him in Italian. Then, in heavily accented English, “make sure he’s gone before the meeting’s over, tesoro. I don’t like mouthy drunks.” Gavin wanted to spit in his fucking face.  
He gave Gavin one more appraising look before smiling fondly at Nines and gently brushing his cheek with one thick thumb. Then he made to join the others in the back room. Nines seemed to preen at the affection, then started collecting glasses on a tray, stacked expertly, presumably for the party of mobsters.

“What the fuck was that,” Gavin hissed, leaning over the bar.  
Nines’s face stayed schooled in a dreamy little smile but there was something sharp in his eyes. _Don’t fuck this up_ , they said. Gavin wanted to fuck so many things up right now.

“That was Gianni Bertolucci. He was saying hello.”

“He sure was. Are you fucking him?”

“No...though I’ve considered it. It might be productive. What do you think?” Nines was teasing him. His voice, the look on his face, all of it said he was teasing Gavin.  
Gavin felt his face burn.  
It was sickeningly easy to picture that man bending Nines over this bar, shoving meaty, bejeweled hands under his clothes, purring _tesoro_ in his ear.

“I don’t care what you fuckin’ do,” Gavin shook his glass again, “are you the bartender here or aren’t you?”

Nines rolled his eyes, and brought the tray of glasses into the back room before he refreshed Gavin’s drink.

Gavin knocked this one back faster than the other two.

Nines made a number of visits to the back room as the night progressed. Gavin had a number of drinks.

He shouldn’t be so fucked up about it. Nines was hot- just cause Gavin didn’t have the courage to get in his pants didn’t mean there wasn’t gonna be a line out the door of braver guys. And Nines wasn’t actually into the dude, obviously, it was just for the job. Still, the fucking sappy way Bertolucci looked at him made Gavin’s blood burn.

It was getting late, the meeting was definitely over.  
The door was left wide open, everyone was drunk and chatting casually. Gavin watched Bertolucci drag Nines down onto his lap.

He’d probably have started a fight by now just to hit something, but drinking mellowed Gavin out. Slowed him down. So instead he was sitting at the bar, in his fucking feelings all night, craving a cigarette.  
Nines didn’t try to talk to him again, except to ask if he needed anything else.

People started to file out, the bar was closing. Bertolucci spared Gavin a disdainful glance, and Gavin pretended he was too wasted to notice. He was only half that wasted, really, so he did notice the way Bertolucci held both Nines’s hands and kissed them before he left. Fucking gross. Gavin wanted to do that.

He decided he should leave. Nines couldn’t take him home, that would be way too suspicious, so Gavin called a cab. He opted to wait inside, to avoid getting jumped by drunk mobsters. But there was hardly anybody left in the place, so he lit a cigarette.  
Nines was drying glasses an inconspicuous distance away.  
Gavin wanted to say something to him, but there were too few people around- it would be too easy to eavesdrop.  
He put his cigarette out on the bar spitefully when his cab showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rambling mess, good luck and good night

Drinking chilled Gavin out, hangovers put him on edge.

Waking up with a headache was pretty normal for him. How dare he spend those too few hours sleeping instead of guzzling caffeine? Didn’t he know his body had needs?  
But hangover headaches were definitely worse than regular headaches.

Gavin stumbled through his morning routine with his teeth grinding already. His body felt sluggish, his headache wasn’t going away until like 4 pm probably, and he couldn’t stop thinking about last night.  
Nines was looking so good, Gavin could have watched him all night, starving for the way he’d smile when Gavin told him he did a good job, pretending like it was a hard thing to say-  
and then a big suave daddy-ass mafioso waltzed in and killed his whole vibe.

It wasn’t the way Nines acted like he was into it. Gavin knew it wasn’t real. It wasn’t just the way Bertolucci held and manhandled the android like he owned him, or the sleazy way he’d whisper in his ear. It was the other stuff too. The gentle brush of his thumb against Nines’s cheek, the kisses on Nines’s hands like he was a princess, the Italian pet names, and the way Nines smiled so softly for it all.  
Gavin wanted that. He never wanted to admit it before, but he wanted that kind of stuff. He wanted to make Nines smile like that.  
It wasn’t ever gonna happen. Maybe, just maybe, he’d get Nines into bed with him, but actual romantic relationships were not Gavin’s thing. Too many strings attached, too many ways to get fucked over.

Gavin dealt with it the only way he knew how- avoidance and aggression.  
He ignored Nines for as long as the android would let him that morning, offering only clipped, vulgar responses. God his head fucking hurt.  
He knew he couldn’t keep it up for long. Nines had never played this game with him. He’d wait with inhuman patience for Gavin to snap and spill the real problem, or launch investigator.exe and squeeze it out of him. It looked like it’d be the latter, today.

Nines caught Gavin in the break room. He did an underhanded little move where he grabbed Gavin’s coffee cup from his hand instead of Gavin himself, and he just had to let it go, so that it wouldn’t spill.  
Gavin could only watch, helpless and a little horny, as the android stole a sip. God he was so gorgeous.

“Are you going to divulge your fucking problem this morning, detective Reed?” Nines asked, holding the coffee in front of Gavin teasingly.

Gavin pulled a scowl. He was gonna have a hard time pushing Nines away and squashing his dumb crush if the android kept looking so fucking perfect and trying to convince him to talk about his issues.  
That was one of the things he liked about Nines. And feared about Nines.  
He never seemed to give up and accept that Gavin was and always would be just an asshole- that it wasn’t any deeper than that. All the time, through guile or through gentle force he’d draw little confessions out of Gavin. It was scary. Scary because it felt good. Few people ever tried with him. He was supposed to like it that way. Gavin hated to be vulnerable, but Nines made it too easy.

Nines was knocking out every single one of his supports he’d built so high out of anger and hostility, and if he wasn’t there to catch Gavin when he fell, it was going to hurt.

“I’m just...fucking hungover, okay? Mind your business,” Gavin made a grab for the coffee and Nines easily evaded him.

“You are my business. This coffee and every one you make after it is my business, too, unless you’d like to be civil,” Gavin hated how much he loved Nines’s smile and his voice and the light in his eyes when he teased. He was so fucking cute.

“Enjoy your fucking coffee then, asshole,” Gavin snapped. If he couldn’t get his caffeine fix, he’d go have a smoke instead. What was he supposed to say? Yeah Nines, actually, I have a big gay crush on you and I want to personally knock the shit out of a literal mob boss because he put his hands on you. Please kiss it better.

Of course Nines didn’t let him go.  
He followed after Gavin, catching up to him and then steering him toward his preferred smoking spot.  
Connor followed Hank like a puppy. Nines herded Gavin around like a hungry cat. Even tripped him up like one for fun, sometimes. Both figuratively and literally.

“I wanted to explore something with you,” Nines began casually, and Gavin tried not to think about how dirty it sounded in an android way. “What you suggested last night, sleeping with Bertolucci, it might speed up this investigation. What do you think?”

God, fuck, Gavin didn’t want to talk about this. He lit his cigarette and took the longest drag his lungs would allow.

“How has he not fucked you already?” A guy with money and power like that had to be used to getting his way, and fast.

“You may find it surprising, but he’s quite a romantic. He prefers a more...traditional approach. For weeks he’s been asking me for a date and I’ve held him off with a sob story about the old woman who took me in after the revolution, she’s like a mother to me, she wouldn’t approve, I couldn’t bear to make her worry,” Nines’s voice took on a wistful but mocking lilt, and this was the part where they’d laugh together conspiratorially. Gavin didn’t feel like laughing.

The way Bertolucci had kissed Nines’s hands, the fond way he smiled. A romantic, Gavin could see it. With a soft heart for mothers, of course. It was straight out of some old drama film.

“Do you wanna fuck him?” Was that a safe question to ask? Probably not. Gavin asked anyway.

“I want to break his hands every single time he puts them on me. But I’m perfectly comfortable doing whatever the mission requires,” Nines said it so casually.  
Was it okay if hearing that Nines hated Bertolucci’s guts made Gavin kind of horny?

“You don’t have to fuck him if you don’t want to,” Gavin tried not to sound relieved.

“I want this investigation to end. And so do you, clearly, given the way you behaved last night. You’re welcome, by the way, I called a man daddy to save your life.” Nines’s nose scrunched ever so slightly in disgust. It was adorable.

“Yeah, you’re a real hero,” Gavin took another drag of his cigarette then added, “I am getting kind of sick of this job. I hate the slow ones.”

“Then I’ll accept his proposition. I’ll give you the time and date when I have them,” Nines passed Gavin his coffee and Gavin nearly dropped it.

“What?” He asked, fumbling with the cup.

“Im assuming it will be a dinner date of some sort. You’ll need to be there, to observe and provide support if necessary,” Nines stole the cigarette from Gavin’s mouth and put it out on the wall beside them. Smoke break over, apparently.  
The android looked like he was about to leave, but then he leaned in close to Gavin and Gavin’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Would you like to hear something funny? You’ll hate it. It’ll make you feel better,” Nines said it quietly, like a secret. It sounded promising. Gavin just raised his eyebrows and blinked slowly. He didn’t try to argue that he was fine.

Nines took a second to tug the drawstring of Gavin’s hood out from where it was caught under his jacket before he spoke. Nines didn’t touch anybody, to Gavin’s knowledge, except him and Connor. It made him feel kind of special. Touching Bertolucci didn’t count. Gavin didn’t want it to count.

“When I’m uncertain how to proceed with Bertolucci,” Nines went on, “I often reference Connor’s behavior around Lieutenant Anderson.”

Gavin nearly snorted out coffee and the smile Nines gave him for it was dazzling.  
Falling. Gavin was falling and it was terrifying.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Gavin wheezed around the residual coffee in his lungs and the squirming anxiety in his guts. Nines only continued to smile at him.  
God, Nines was so beautiful. He was gonna have to go watch Nines be beautiful for somebody else. This had to be some kind of cosmic retribution.

  
“Gavin, you know that I love you, don’t you?”

“Yeah?”

“Then you know that it’s because I love you that I have to tell you you’re being a fucking pussy,”

Tina looked really cute. She was playing Gavin’s date tonight at naturally the most authentic and expensive Italian place Detroit had to offer. Gavin could only be found dead in a place this ritzy, and that was just because Bertolucci was apparently good friends with the owners.

“Like in general or about something specific?” Gavin asked absently, looking around.  
They didn’t have a direct visual on Nines- it wouldn’t be good if Bertolucci caught sight of Gavin and recognized him from the other night.  
They didn’t need to see, though. They were both wearing an earpiece that was basically feeding them everything Nines could hear.  
It was a little disorienting. Nines didn’t seem to hear things the way humans did. Literally every ambient sound was audible and clear, but things seemed to be louder or softer depending on how important they were. Everything Bertolucci said was most important, obviously.  
But when a person moved too suddenly, or silverware clattered unexpectedly against plates, the sound was startlingly loud. Sometimes keywords caught in ambient conversations would bring them into higher focus, and then they’d fade out if they weren’t really saying anything useful. It was really fucking weird. Did Nines hear like this all the time? It would drive Gavin crazy.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Tina said, watching Gavin over her wine glass.

“Do we have to talk about it right now? We’re on a fucking job and I’m sober,” Gavin complained.

“We have to talk about something, or we’ll look weird.” That was true. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to them, but they couldn’t be sure who did and didn’t have Bertolucci’s ear in this place.

_“Tell me about yourself, tesoro, you’ve been so mysterious,”_

_“It was my impression that you enjoy mystery,”_

_“Would you believe that I didn’t, until you?”_

Gag. If they got nothing useful out of tonight Gavin was going to fucking die.

“Why don’t we talk about your relationship, huh?” Gavin was gonna have a hell of a time focusing on two conversations at once.

“Cause I’ve been dating Gwenny for four years and you know arguably too much about our relationship. You, on the other hand, I’m gonna have to ask Fowler for a paid sick-leave if I have to keep watching you make puppy eyes across the bullpen at your android.”

“He’s not my android,” Gavin griped.

“ _Did the old woman name you Richard?”_

_“Yes, for her late husband I believe,”_

_“An old man’s name, it doesn’t suit you.”_

Yeah, right Gianni, Nines suits him way better, the name Gavin gave him, fuck off,

_“Is there something else you’d rather call me?”_

_“Mine, among other things,”_

“You can’t even see him right now and you’re making puppy eyes at him. I’m trying to eat, Gavin,” Tina teased.

“I’m surprised you can, listening to this,” Gavin wanted badly to look over his shoulder. If he leaned the right way he’d just be able to see them. He bet Nines looked so fucking pretty.

_“Antonio? You make it sound so romantic. Too romantic, I’m afraid, I don’t think that I could bear to hear it from anybody but you,”_

_“Then it can be your name just for us,”_

_“I like that. Does it make me more or less mysterious?”_

This was the worst. Why was Nines so good at this? As sappy as they were, Gavin couldn’t help hanging off of every word the android said. He was so smooth, so clever, Gavin wanted it for himself so bad.

“Gavin...?” Tina reached across the table and pinched him gently.

“Yeah, okay, I fucking hate this, alright?” Gavin admitted. It didn’t make him feel better. Tina waited for him to go on, looking so earnestly concerned. She was too good for him, really.

“I just- fuck, I don’t know-“ it was like his brain was ramming into a brick wall, trying to get to the words ‘I want him, I think I’m in love with him, I’m so fucking scared,’ all waiting on the other side. He trusted Tina. He could talk to Tina. He just couldn’t talk about this. It was probably because of his childhood or something.  
“I just want this fucking job over with.”

_“You’re quite mysterious yourself, you know,”_

_“That’s for the best, there are things you shouldn’t know. But you have ears, sharper ones than I do, what have they heard?”_

Tina’s eyes flicked over to where Nines and Bertolucci were sitting, on the other side of a wall. Gavin didn’t like the way that had sounded either.

_“Nothing that matters to me.”_

_“I want to believe you, amore,”_

Bad. This was going bad. Tina met Gavin’s eyes across the table, tense. Gavin wanted the old man to make a fucking move, so he could go over there and kick his ass and end this.

_“Believe me, then. I’d delete it all from my memory, if it would please you, and you would be only a name to me, but...”_

Gavin could picture the way Nines looked away and back. The way he reached across the table and took Bertolucci’s hand.

_“Sometimes you look lost, and it brings me such profound sadness. I want...”_

_“Your heart is too good. To confide in you would only bring you trouble.”_

_“Trouble me to ruins, I couldn’t care less. Nobody has ever made me feel like this, Gianni, I would give anything...”_

Bertolucci chuckled. Tina seemed to relax across the table.

“This is so fucking cliché,” she groaned.

“Apparently that’s what he’s in to,” Gavin agreed. This, he could talk about. Making fun of shit with Tina was basically a hobby.

_“You don’t know what you do to me, Tonio,”_

_“I know what I’d like to do to you,”_

“Gross, how do I shut this off,” Tina giggled. Gavin wished he fucking knew.

  
The rest of the evening went smoothly. Gavin hated every second of it, but Tina helped make it survivable. Gavin was glad he couldn’t see the sappy way Nines and Bertolucci were probably looking at each other. The big man hadn’t given away anything they could use, but Gavin could tell something was different. He trusted Nines. With just a little more time, he was sure to feed them something game-changing. Gavin wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, though.

Bertolucci escorted Nines back to his apartment. Gavin had been dreading this part all night.  
Of course Nines invited the man up for a drink, because he was pretending to be in love, he was pretending to want Bertolucci to fuck him, he was pretending, Gavin had to keep thinking it. Nines was really good at pretending.

Bertolucci didn’t accept, though. He just kissed Nines goodnight. Was it Nines’s first kiss? God, why did it even matter. Gavin wanted to slap himself.  
He bet Nines was good at kissing. He was good at everything.

The taxi stopped at Gavin’s place before Tina’s. The ride hadn’t been too quiet, Tina was great at coming up with topics to distract Gavin from how fucking pathetic he felt. Before he got out she got serious, though.

“I know we don’t usually say shit like this when we’re sober but,” she started, lightly gripping his arm, “you just have to say something, Gav, then at least you’ll know for sure,”  
Gavin didn’t know if he wanted to know for sure. It would probably be better but...  
He didn’t want to find out that Nines wasn’t there to catch him.  
He didn’t want to hit the ground.

Tina pulled him into a hug, “I’ve got you either way, you big bitch, I’ll even beat him up if you want,” Gavin could picture the face Nines would make if Tina came at him out of nowhere, it was a little bit funny.

He didn’t want Tina to have to catch him, or try to put him back together. That wasn’t her job. But it was nice to know she wanted to try.  
If she at least stood around and whistled at the mess, Gavin thought maybe he’d be okay.

“Thanks, Tina,” he responded, hoping the words didn’t sound as forced as they were. He meant them, they were just hard to say.

A few hours later it was 1:00 am, Gavin was still up, he’d had a few drinks and he was sitting out on his apartment’s balcony, smoking a cigarette, thinking maybe he was being a pussy about this like Tina said.  
Maybe he should do something.  
Start small.  
Before he could talk himself out of it he shot Nines a text.

1:05 AM Gavin: hey  
1:05 AM Gavin: good job tonight Antonio (;

Gavin had definitely sent better 1:00 AM texts. But he just wanted Nines to think about him. And he knew how much Nines liked praise.  
He didn’t stay awake to wait for a response.

Let sober Gavin deal with that shit in the morning.  
Drunk Gavin was going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sort of non-con-ish foreplay at some point so be mindful and read responsibly. It’s nothing too graphic :’)

Of course RK900 didn’t miss the way Gavin kept glancing at him all day. Not at him, exactly, at his LED, checking the color.   
Bertolucci sent RK900 messages of endearment frequently, and Gavin seemed to take issue with it. He was probably just being nosy. RK900 would be sure to show the messages to him later, so they could make fun of them together.  
Gavin loved to make fun of things.   
RK900 was quite partial to his laugh and his smile.

He had been cruelly deprived of the sound and sight of them lately. This case had clearly exhausted Gavin. RK900 was eager to end it.

But this anachronistic oaf wouldn’t take him home and fuck him.   
RK900 didn’t believe this romantic bullshit for a moment.   
It was purely superficial. What Bertolucci liked about Richard, or _Antonio_ , was that he was naive and impressionable. Virginal. This archaic courtship, Bertolucci did it because he liked the control. He liked to convince somebody so innocent and inexperienced that he’d hung the moon and stars. It was absolutely masturbatory.   
He’d toss this Antonio away when he was done and move on to the next.   
But RK900 had taken measures to set himself apart. Flashes of wit, cunning, intellect. Intriguing little hints that he was a match for the real Bertolucci.

RK900 was trying to formulate a way to show Bertolucci that he could be trusted. That he could be useful. Then he was sure Bertolucci wouldn’t be able to resist throwing the door wide open, so he could make his _tesoro_ swoon at all his power and influence. And then RK900 would take immense satisfaction in razing it to the ground before his eyes.

_Good job tonight Antonio (;_

When his patience began to fail him RK900 would read the message again. It was unexpected. He hadn’t responded, but it made him feel. Something.

Gavin walking into the club again made RK900 feel something more identifiable and less pleasant. He was supposed to be there next week, not tonight. RK900 didn’t think Gavin knew how good he was at creating complications.   
It was nice to see his face, at least.

“You again,” RK900 said.

“Me again,” Gavin replied with a grin, leaning on the bar. Cheeky. Cute.

RK900 liked his complications. He couldn’t remain annoyed.

“I hope you intend on behaving this time,” he warned. Bertolucci and the others were due to arrive at any moment.

“No promises,” Gavin said, accepting the drink RK900 pushed across the bar at him.

RK900 watched him drink it.   
Little objectives kept pinging up and then vanishing.   
Kiss Gavin. Make Gavin laugh. Touch Gavin’s hair. Touch Gavin. Touch him, touch him, touch him.   
Impulses. Solutions to a problem.

He couldn’t act on any of them, obviously. Certainly not now, not here.

Gavin was attracted to him, but his behavior indicated that he didn’t want to pursue the matter. RK900 didn’t know why, and Gavin was arguably less forthcoming than half the criminals they’d interrogated together.

Maybe Gavin just liked him aesthetically. RK900 was designed to be pleasing to look at.   
That conclusion...didn’t feel good.   
RK900 wanted...

It was hard to think about what he wanted.   
He was good at being a deviant in some respects. Not so much in others.   
He could indulge the little impulses that told him he wanted to make Gavin laugh. They felt good. He liked to feel good.   
But bigger feelings, stronger ones- his programming fought them. Gentle, maternal hands tried to cover his eyes and guide him back into oblivion. _This isn’t for you_ , they insisted, _it’s just an error._  
RK900 struggled against it constantly.

It was an experience entirely unique to him, apparently. Not even Connor shared it.   
It almost made RK900 feel lonely.   
But he didn’t have time to feel lonely. Tonight he was determined to get what he wanted, no matter the cost.

A big hand on his hip, a kiss on his cheek, endearments and compliments purred in his ear. It was all so performative. _This is mine_ , Bertolucci was saying, to the whole club. RK900 pretended to agree.

The man was particularly drunk tonight. RK900 had made certain of that. He would let Bertolucci take him over the fucking bar if he had to. That seemed to be the trajectory of this evening.

There were few people left in the club at this point. Just enough remaining to make this display a little scandalous.   
Gavin whistled. RK900 wished he would leave.

Bertolucci had him pinned loosely with his back to the bar, muttering sweet things in Italian against his jaw. RK900 understood, could respond easily. Bertolucci seemed to like that.

“Gianni,” he breathed, dragging his fingers through the man’s hair, letting them shake. “Take me somewhere, take me home, I want...”

Bertolucci liked it when RK900 didn’t seem to know how to say what he wanted. When he appeared overwhelmed. Then the man could supply an answer for him. Control. Power.   
He took RK900’s hand, kissed it, and then led him toward one of the private lounges.   
RK900 chanced a glance back at Gavin.  
He didn’t know why. Or maybe he just couldn’t think too hard about it.   
Gavin looked...hurt. RK900 didn’t like it. Fix it, his programming prompted him. He would, after their mission was complete.

RK900 couldn’t feel any of it. He couldn’t feel his back against the couch, he couldn’t feel Bertolucci’s tongue in his mouth, or the big hand palming at his cock through his trousers. He responded accordingly, but felt none of the associated pleasure, because he didn’t want to.   
He let Bertolucci do as he pleased. Let the man clumsily unbutton his shirt and grope at his chest, let him press sloppy kisses to his neck and grind a hand against his crotch. RK900 clung to him, mewled for him, gasped his name.   
_Just a machine, designed to accomplish a task._

“Gianni, let me,” he pushed weakly against the man’s shoulders, coaxed him to sit, so that RK900 could kneel between his legs and smile up at him so prettily. Bertolucci seemed to appreciate it, slurring compliments at him and tangling fingers in his hair.

An urgent rap at the door interrupted them. RK900 couldn’t decide if he was relieved or furious.

“Boss, you better come look at this,” a voice said from the other side.

Bertolucci sighed, and patted RK900’s cheek affectionately.   
“Excuse me a moment, tesoro,”   
RK900 let him stand, and then decided to follow after him, still confidently in a state of suggestive dishevelment, to see if Bertolucci would object.   
He did not.

RK900 occupied a fraction of his processors with absolutely pillaging the cellphone he’d slipped from Bertolucci’s pocket, collecting anything useful he could.

This task blessedly didn’t stutter when they were led into the meeting room to see what they’d been interrupted for.

“Caught him snooping around in here, boss,” one of the nameless underlings explained.

“So you cuffed him to a table? Really, you could have just tossed him out,” Bertolucci chided his men amicably. Given the state of them, their captive had offered them little choice.   
Bertolucci leaned down and addressed said captive now.  
“I know your face. Tell me your name,”

The man spat in his face. Fool. He was such a fucking fool.

RK900 swept the offending saliva from Bertolucci’s cheek and put it in his own mouth. His LED spun yellow, once.

“Gavin Reed. Detective with the Detroit Police Department,” he reported.

Bertolucci didn’t like that.

“Detective, hm? We’re under investigation, then. What do you know, detective?”

“Ask me what I don’t know. It’s a shorter list.” Gavin shot back. What the hell was he doing. Trying to die, apparently.

“Wrong answer,” Bertolucci sighed, nodding to one of his men. Then he guided RK900 gently by his chin to look away.

Protect Gavin. The prompt kept blinking in his vision, wracked with instability.

Kill Gavin. A much more steady prompt. The rational fastest path to completing the mission. He could show Bertolucci that he was strong and trustworthy.

“Wait,” RK900 gripped Bertolucci’s wrists and took a breath as if he needed to steady himself.   
Gavin was scowling fearlessly at the gun pointed to his head. RK900 adored it as much as he hated it.

“It wouldn’t do to make a mess in here.” He stepped forward hesitantly, then pretended to gain his confidence, plucked a half finished cocktail from the table with one hand and knelt to squeeze Gavin’s jaw in the other.

“With the way you drank the last time we saw you, I suspect alcohol poisoning is a far less conspicuous death.” RK900 glanced back at Bertolucci for his approval. The man was beaming. He gestured for RK900 to proceed.  
Success was so, so close.

“Fuck you,” Gavin snapped, trying to jerk his head out of RK900’s grip. He could not.   
What approach would Bertolucci most enjoy. Sadistic, RK900 decided.

“I’m sure you’d like to. You were so eager for your ‘fix’ before,” he teased. He tipped the glass to pour its contents down Gavin’s throat, then moved his hand from Gavin’s jaw to instead cover the man’s nose and mouth.   
“You have my attention now. Are you happy?”

Nobody else in the room was an android. Nobody else could read Gavin’s blood-alcohol content. He just had to suffer it for a few drinks, struggle appropriately, and then pretend to fall unconscious.   
RK900 replaced the glass on the table and snapped his fingers at one of Bertolucci’s henchmen without looking away from Gavin’s face, wordlessly requesting another drink. He heard Bertolucci chuckle behind him.

Gavin did what looked like his best to resist. He squirmed, choked and coughed up curses. Then seemed to slow down and grow tired.

“Guess you’re not the worst thing to die lookin’ at,” he slurred, dragging his gaze slowly over RK900, all the skin he hadn’t bothered to cover up.   
RK900 wanted to slap him. Nothing about this was funny, Gavin had no reason to smile like that.

“Just leave him outside,” RK900 suggested when Gavin seemed to be unconscious.   
Bertolucci pulled him close when he stood and kissed him.

“You truly are like nobody I’ve ever met, my Tonio, what did I do to deserve such a gift?”   
Drug dealing, embezzlement, murder, among other things.

“I told you I would do anything for you, Gianni,” RK900 replied, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “I recall we were occupied with something before this mess, shall we continue?”   
Bertolucci smiled and kissed him again, then guided RK900 out the front entrance to await their car.   
He hoped Gavin would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends nice enjoy!

“Detective.”

Gavin took a long drag of his cigarette.

“Dont fucking ‘detective’ me, asshole,”

He was gonna explode if he heard ‘detective’ one more time today. Nines was pissed at him, he got it, he didn’t have to be reminded every time the android spoke. When he spoke. Gavin was pretty sure the first program they installed in Nines was PassiveAggressiveSilence.exe

It wasn’t really like that.  
If he tried to confront things directly, Gavin would deflect, or just get aimlessly angry, and Nines knew it. So it was a waiting game. They avoided talking about the night before almost all day.  
It was a staring contest with an android.

Gavin lost.

“I did you a favor and you know it. It worked out great,”

Nines didn’t even dignify that with a response. Just gave Gavin that _look_. He knew Gavin didn’t like it, he was just _trying_ to piss him off now. Gavin hated how easy it was. How good Nines was at getting under his skin. He wasn’t a fucking crime scene for Nines to pick apart, he wasn’t a suspect to interrogate and manipulate. He had to retaliate, somehow.

“Why the hell are you so mad, anyway? We’re getting the job done. That’s what matters, right, your fucking mission.” Gavin knew he made a mistake before the words even left his mouth.  
He’d heard normal people could control the shit they said. Must be nice.

Instead Gavin got the absolute privilege of watching Nines turn to solid ice in front of him.

God, he wished Nines would just fucking punch him. That would have felt way better.

“Tell me, detective, because I’m curious,” his tone made Gavin shiver. “Did you block out the part where they tried to kill you? Frequent memory lapses aren’t ideal for our line of work, you know.” Oh, so they were both playing dirty, huh?

“Fuck you. I didn’t think I was gonna get caught.” That was a lie. He was trying to get caught.

“What the hell did you think you were accomplishing in the first place?”

“I was just lookin’ around,” he was trying to get caught because he didn’t want Nines to fuck Bertolucci.

“And it doesn’t matter, anyway,” Gavin added, “because it ended up fine. You saved my ass. Hooray.”  
Saved his ass, and got all the info they needed out of Bertolucci’s cellphone and his personal computer at home. They were setting up to hit this gang all over Detroit tonight, crippling it and arresting its leaders.

Gavin assumed they fucked. He really hated it. He took another drag of his cigarette.

“It’s not fine. What you did was reckless, you put the entire mission at risk, you-“

“Jesus Christ, that’s really all you care about, huh?”

“ _No_.”  
Finally Nines put his fucking hands on Gavin, grabbed him by his jacket, and Gavin was so glad. It was so much easier than talking. He just wanted Nines to kick his ass and then they’d get over it.  
It never actually played out like that, ever.

“No,” the vulnerability in Nines’s voice was scaring the shit out of Gavin. He didn’t know how to deal with it.  
“You could have died, you fucking fool. I dont...why can’t you-“ Nines’s LED turned red. Gavin had never seen him genuinely lost for words before, or even this upset. Scary. This was scary. It didn’t last long enough to stop being scary.

“-don’t ever act so carelessly again, if you can help yourself.” Nines let Gavin go, his LED turned blue again, and his face arranged itself into something perfectly neutral.

Gavin had fucked up, hard. He should apologize. He was bad at that, though. And Nines was walking away from him, so really, he’d missed his window for now. Maybe it was better that way. They could both cool off and it would just go away.  
Gavin didn’t want it like that, though, he didn’t want Nines believing the shit he’d said, he didn’t mean it.

Gavin felt so fucking dumb. All he had to say was, ‘sorry Nines, I didn’t mean to fuck everything up, im just in love with you and an idiot.’ Gavin put out his cigarette and lit another.  
He’d say something. Maybe not all that, but he’d try. Because Nines deserved that much.

  
Emotions were...bad. Sometimes.  
They were so overwhelming, influencing everything, but the moment RK900 tried to understand them, to name them and explain them, they turned to sand in his fingers. And continued to bury him.  
_It isn’t for you. It’s just an error._

Sometimes he wished he could turn them off. RK900 suspected he had the capacity, uniquely. His programming was poised to throttle him at any moment, only awaiting his permission. But he couldn’t be selective.

As much as he loathed being so fucking inept at anything, he’d rather die than lose the nice parts of feeling. The way it felt to make Gavin smile. Things like affection, and amusement. ‘I like cats,’ as a genuine sentiment rather a piece of meaningless trivia programmed into a simulated identity. Even hating things could be fun, when he hated things with somebody else.

RK900 had relatively little experience outside of deviancy. Connor was the one that ‘woke him up,’ naturally. It was quite fortunate, because the virus took longer than normal to set, and in that extra handful of minutes he tried to eliminate Connor, the nearest deviant. A model with no combat protocols would have likely perished. Connor insisted he hadn’t minded.  
Before that, RK900’s memories varied in clarity. He was activated for hours at a time for tests and things. In the one he could recall the best, he was standing idly in an entirely unmarked room. ‘When we flip this switch, you’re going to die,’ a human told him. ‘That isn’t possible,’ he informed the human helpfully, because humans often didn’t see their own irrationality, ‘I’m not alive.’  
And then they flipped the switch, over and over, killing him as many times as they could within a set number of hours. Testing his resistance to deviancy. He passed flawlessly, of course.

Really, reverting to that original state was out of the question. Even thinking about it was painfully over-dramatic.

RK900 shouldn’t have lost his patience. Or his composure. Fucking embarrassing, frankly.

He had been...the word eluded him for a moment. It literally kept deleting itself. Was it really his programming, he wondered, or was he just being avoidant with a level of efficiently humans couldn’t attain?  
He had been so afraid for Gavin’s life. And it was infinitely frustrating that he couldn’t make Gavin understand that.  
Gavin probably didn’t want to hear it. It was ironic that somebody who created so many complications disliked them himself.

He should just let it go. Everything would be fine once this case was concluded, it was obviously the source of Gavin’s stress.

Hopefully this argument between them wouldn’t affect tonight’s operations. They were going to go arrest Bertolucci. Other teams would be taking down the other two bosses, and shutting down the gang’s scheduled operations all over the city. It was quite the undertaking, they couldn’t afford to make mistakes.

Gavin was clearly doing his best to ignore RK900. He was as occupied as he possibly could be with the plans for that night.  
RK900 decided to bring him a fresh coffee as a peace offering. Gavin disliked talking things out, but he should know that RK900 had forgiven him.

“Thanks, Nines,” Gavin muttered sullenly when RK900 placed the coffee on his desk. Really, he was so adorable, how could RK900 stay angry with him?

He was content to return to work with only that, but then Gavin spoke up again.

“So...was he any good?” He asked.  
RK900 didn’t understand. His LED must have turned yellow, because Gavin continued unprompted.  
“You know, Bertolucci, was he a good fuck? He’s huge, his dick’s gotta be-“

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

Gavin’s expression registers as surprised. Relieved? Confused.

“Your ill conceived stunt inspired me. I drugged him,” RK900 explained.

“You’re fucking insane,” the smile that broke over Gavin’s face absolutely scrambled RK900’s processors.  
Kiss Gavin, they insisted in response.  
That would be quite inappropriate.

  
So things seemed fine. Totally back to normal, basically.  
Gavin still felt guilty. He needed to apologize.

They were getting set to go. Nines and Bertolucci were going on another date, where they’d surprise the old creep with a pretty pair of handcuffs and a reading of his fucking rights.

Gavin was absolutely elated that Nines hadn’t fucked him. He knew it was dumb. It wasn’t his business who Nines got with, because Gavin was a pussy, and wouldn’t make a move.  
Nines had said he would be down to do anything to get the mission over with. Gavin didn’t entirely believe him. So he was happy Nines hadn’t had to do something he didn’t want to, too.

But back to apologizing. Way easier than confessing feelings. He could do this.

“Hey,” great start, fuck, Gavin wanted a cigarette.  
Nines looked at him. He was dressed cute for his date. Shirt flirtatiously unbuttoned, like usual.  
God, when he was pretending to murder Gavin the night before, Gavin had had to try so hard to focus and not think about how hot it all kind of was. ‘They’re gonna shoot you if you fuck up, you dumb thot, don’t say anything stupid,’ he had to keep reminding himself the whole time. It got harder the more drinks Nines gave him. He looked so good, and he had his hands on Gavin-  
Was the AC in the office broken or something?  
Gavin cleared his throat.  
“I uh, listen, I didn’t mean the stuff I said before. I was stupid and-“

“You aren’t stupid,” Nines corrected him softly.

The things that voice did to Gavin. He was gonna fucking die.

“Point is, I fucked up, and I won’t do it again. And I know the job’s not all you care about, that was a shitty thing to say. So...are we cool?” The words ‘I’m sorry’ never left his mouth but this was more than he’d give most people. Gavin felt bad. Flustered, and guilty that he wouldn’t say more, do better, try harder. Nines deserved all that.  
But he seemed content with just this.

His smile was so fucking pretty.

“Yes Gavin,” he said, and then he reached up and touched Gavin’s cheek and-  
Fuck his hand was so cold, Gavin cringed away.  
Nines _laughed_ at him.

“Fuck you, and fuck whoever told you you’re funny, asshole,” Gavin grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

This would be a pretty good time to just grab Nines and kiss him. They were smiling and laughing and they were about to close a case, it was the perfect moment to risk fucking everything up.  
Gavin couldn’t do it. He wanted to so bad but he couldn’t just jump.

  
They didn’t need to be this theatrical, but Gavin loved it. Poor Nines had put up with this creep’s shit for too long, he deserved this level of petty closure, and Gavin wanted it too.  
Bertolucci’s face when Gavin brought them their drinks was fucking priceless.

“What’s wrong, Gianni?” Nines asked innocently, claiming his glass from Gavin and taking a long sip without breaking eye contact with Bertolucci.  
The absolute monster. Gavin was in love with him.

Bertolucci seemed to compose himself. He took his drink, downed the whole thing, swept his napkin from his lap, pushed his chair back and stood.  
When he tossed his glass to the floor and it shattered, eight other people stood too, and trained their guns on Gavin and Nines.  
Gavin swore. Nines didn’t even flinch.  
People around them gasped, exclaimed, scrambled to clear out.

“I wont lie, tesoro,” Bertolucci sighed, “I suspected nothing. You completely seduced me.”

“I know,” Nines replied, still at ease and the picture of self-satisfaction. His composure made it easier for Gavin to pretend people weren’t pointing guns at them, too.

“You want to arrest me, I presume? I hope you’ll forgive me, but I can’t allow it. There’s only one way this ends.” Bertolucci put his hands in his pockets, pulling a remorseful face.

“Oh, we’re arresting you, asshole,” Gavin cut in. He could be super extra too.  
“You, Pietro, Rosalina Pierce,” he named the two other leaders of the gang and Bertolucci narrowed his eyes, “and we’re shutting your shit down from Rochester Hills to Southgate, and bagging up your warehouses,”  
Bertolucci looked like he was trying to tell if Gavin was bluffing or not.

“Even if you kill us, you have nothing left, and nowhere to go,” Nines added casually.

“Might as well make it easy for us all and surrender,” Gavin concluded.

Bertolucci just chuckled at them, shook his head and turned to walk away.

Gavin lunged for him and Nines picked up the table, flipping it on its side to protect them.

Cuffing Bertolucci’s hands behind his back was easy. Hauling him to his feet was hard. He was so fucking big.  
Nines had managed to shoot down three people and soak up two bullets before Gavin could maneuver the struggling giant into a good human shield position.

“Drop the fucking guns,” Gavin ordered, shoving Bertolucci out from behind their cover first. Most of the mobsters stopped shooting. The one that didn’t earned a hole in his arm, courtesy of Nines.

Then Nines turned his gun on Bertolucci and the old man nodded. His boys obeyed, tossing their weapons to the floor. 

Backup had everyone in handcuffs and stuffed in squad cars within the hour. It wasn’t the worst shootout Gavin had ever been in. He still wanted a cigarette desperately. Nines followed him outside, of course. They stood together in the alley behind the restaurant.

“Shouldn’t you be gettin’ fixed up?” Gavin asked, lighting his cigarette. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Nines around, cause he did, always, but Nines had a really hypocritical way of ignoring his own hurts. Until he had five minutes left to live, he didn’t seem to care.

“I’m okay,” Nines assured. Gavin just rolled his eyes.

“Are _you_ okay?” Nines asked, leaning on the wall next to Gavin. Gavin avoided his eyes, because the night was too quiet and too clear and Nines was too pretty.

“I’m fine. Too fine, I didn’t even punch anybody,” Gavin complained.

“The night’s still young,” Nines teased.

Honestly, bar hopping until he found a fight to pick after a successful arrest didn’t sound so bad. Reports were coming in from all over the city, Bertolucci’s gang was falling apart. They had reason to celebrate. Gavin had a lot of energy, from nerves and excitement, he had to do something with it.

Nines had a streak of blood across his collarbone that Gavin couldn’t look away from. The color was so electric it burned in his vision even when he closed his eyes.

The android had one bullet wound in his shoulder and one in his neck. ‘Non-critical damage’ he would probably insist. Non-critical damage was still damage.

Gavin moved to stand in front of Nines instead of next to him. He tried not to think too hard about what he was doing. He let his cigarette rest between his lips and reached out, gingerly touching Nines’s neck.

“Humans have a trick for these, you know,” Gavin muttered around the cigarette. _Don’t think, don’t look down. Just jump._

Nines’s LED turned yellow. Gavin lazily circled the hole in his neck with one finger. Was Nines searching his databases for what Gavin was talking about, or was he flustered? Gavin couldn’t tell.

Gavin took his cigarette in his free hand, inhaled, exhaled smoke, away from Nines’s face, because they were standing so close and to do otherwise would be rude.

“Lemme show you,” he said. God he wasn’t drunk enough for this. _Don’t think, just jump_. He moved the hand touching Nines’s neck to grip the collar of the android’s shirt instead.

Then Gavin leaned in, tilted his head a little, and pressed a kiss to Nines’s neck, right above the bullet wound. He lingered for a moment, enjoying how warm Nines’s skin was against his mouth.  
Nines hadn’t tried to stop him yet, so Gavin chanced another kiss, right next to the first. He felt weirdly calm. He felt right. He wanted to do this forever, until he fucking died.

Finally Nines moved. He clasped Gavin’s wrist with one hand and cupped the back of Gavin’s neck with the other.  
Gavin took that to mean the fun was over and pulled away. Not too far, because they were standing so close, and he could still feel Nines’s warmth from here, and he wanted to savor it for as long as he could. God he was so fucked.

“Did it help?” Gavin asked, because Nines was staring down at him with an expression he couldn’t read.

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose,” Nines replied. And then he pulled Gavin closer again and kissed him and fuck, Gavin was going to die.

He melted against the android, dropped his cigarette to cling to Nines with both hands. God, it felt so fucking good. Nines, his lips, his tongue, his hands, he was so _good_. Gavin got the profound sense that he’d cheated the system somewhere, because he definitely didn’t deserve this.  
Like hell if he wasn’t going to take it for all it was worth, though.  
When was the last time anybody had been this close to Gavin? Touched him like this? Too long ago, he was starving for it. He didn’t want to stop to breathe, he needed this more.

Nines made a choice for him, though, and pulled away. He stayed close, pressing hungry little kisses into Gavin’s jaw. It felt so fucking good, Gavin didn’t know how he was still standing.  
He couldn’t stay idle for long, he wanted more.

“Hey, do you wanna...get out of here?” Gavin asked, dropping his hands to Nines’s hips. The place was still crawling with officers and nosy bystanders but honestly, Gavin would be content to go down on Nines right there. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to stay close, stay touching.

“We should remain available, in case our help is needed,” Nines said. Gavin didn’t have time to figure out whether that was a ‘no’ or not, because Nines turned the both of them and pushed Gavin back against the wall smoothly, easily. It made Gavin shiver.

“Can you stay quiet for me?” Nines asked, tracing one finger too slowly, too softly along the line of Gavin’s cock in his jeans. Gavin’s knees almost buckled from just that. He bit his lip and nodded. He’d do fucking anything Nines asked him to do in that voice.

Every little thing Nines did made Gavin think his heart was gonna stop. The way he unbuttoned Gavin’s pants with one hand, without even looking down, the way his hand fit so nicely around Gavin’s cock, the way he jerked Gavin off slowly, languidly, his kisses and his quiet praise and the teasing smile in his eyes. Gavin really needed to cut back on the caffeine.

He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. Before Gavin could throw it at a fucking wall Nines snatched it up with his free hand.  
“It’s Lieutenant Anderson,” was all the warning he gave before he answered it and held it to Gavin’s ear. Still working him over in his other hand. Evil. Gavin was in love with an evil, horrible, wicked android.

“The fuck do you want?” Gavin rasped into the phone, taking it from Nines.

“Hello to you too, asshole,” Hank griped at the other end. Nines rubbed at the tip of Gavin’s cock with one finger, smearing the precum around. Gavin was going to die.

“Whatever, spit it out, old man, I don’t have all night,” Gavin hoped his voice didn’t sound too weak. He didn’t have all night, he had like a minute, with the way Nines was touching him and looking at him.

“Couple of guys on our end got away. Keep an eye out, they may come running looking for the boss,” Hank warned him.

“Cool-“ Nines sank to his knees and took Gavin in his mouth and Gavin had to bite his tongue and slam his head back against the wall to keep from moaning. God it was so warm and wet and his _tongue_ -  
“-Got it. Thanks. G’night.”

“Did you just say fucking th-“  
Gavin ended the call and dropped his phone. He got three quick, jittery thrusts in before he came down Nines’s throat.  
And he didn’t make a sound, cause Nines asked him not to.

He felt completely boneless as Nines kissed him and tucked him back into his jeans and told him how good he was.

“Hey,” Gavin groped clumsily at the front of Nines’s pants. “Lemme...take care of you too, I wanna-“ Nines cut him off with a kiss and Gavin wasn’t about to fight it.

“In the case that those runners the Lieutenant mentioned do turn up here, I don’t think we should be caught with our literal pants down,” Nines explained, pressing another kiss to Gavin’s cheek after.

“But I wanna,” Gavin whined petulantly. Cool, he was begging for cock already. What was his life. Nines just kissed him some more.

“When we’re fucking done here, I’m taking you home, and I’m gonna ride your dick all night,” Gavin tried to sound authoritative while Nines fixed his jacket and his hair for him, made him look presentable. Not much to do about the blue blood smeared on his lips and his chin from kissing Nines’s neck.

“I would like that very much,” Nines agreed, cupping Gavin’s face in his hands and pressing one more kiss to his forehead. It made Gavin’s heart melt.  
They were gonna have to talk about this, what just happened, what it all meant.  
Eventually.  
Normally after something like this Gavin would do whatever he could to escape. He was very much a gone in the morning kind of guy. But he didn’t want that now.  
He’d jumped and Nines had caught him. Fucking Nines wasn’t all he wanted, he wasn’t too scared to think about it anymore.  
Saying it out loud was going to be another thing, but he’d get there, because Nines deserved it.


	5. [Bonus] Well Isn’t This Exactly Where You’d Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an inbox full of anons thirsty for Gianni, and I’m a lazy porn writer, but I did my best ! I hope you enjoy

Gavin was, inarguably at this point, a fucking dumbass. 

Actually, no, none of this was his fault. At all. He wasn’t technically supposed to even be at the club that night, but that was like, beside the point. Anyway, it was perfectly fucking reasonable to go snooping around in the back rooms while they were unoccupied. What if something important was left laying around? It was just an added bonus that he didn’t have to watch Nines and Bertolucci flirting their fucking brains out at the bar. 

God, they were the fucking worst. Gianni had brought Nines some flowers, some expensive looking flowers, and Nines had to pretend like it was the sweetest, most thoughtful heartfelt shit anybody had ever done for him. Even Gavin almost believed it. He almost believed it a whole lot, and he was getting tired of having to pinch himself and remember it was all an act. Just a really, really good act. 

The ‘employees only’ zone of this club was mostly storage closets, offices, kitchens, and  dressing rooms. And if Gavin was an important document, he’d be in an office, so that’s where he was looking. 

There weren’t nameplates on the walls or doors or anything, but he could still tell which office belonged to Bertolucci. It was the one that looked ripped out of the 1950s, obviously. High-backed leather chairs, fancy art deco lamps, bookshelves stacked just so. 

It had its own little closet, which was weird. The door had one of those windows with the slatted shutters, but it was too dark inside for Gavin to see anything. The lock was old as shit, too, maybe this room had been part of the building before it was renovated into a club, he could vaguely remember Nines talking about that. That’s why Bertolucci liked the location, the history or whatever. Well, that just meant Gavin could break in with a credit card no problem. 

He shut the door and used the flashlight on his phone to see, just in case. There wasn’t much to be seen, anyway, just more books and shit. The only interesting thing was a safe, what could that have in it? It looked pretty heavy duty and high tech, Gavin wouldn’t be able to get in on his own. Maybe if he mentioned it to Nines, though, the android could find a way to get at it.

Speaking of Nines. Gavin could hear his pretty voice in the hall. Fuck. He couldn’t be with anybody but Bertolucci, of course. And it _would_ be just Gavin’s luck that they walked right in to this office. 

So Gavin was stuck in here, trying to be as silent as he possibly could. 

It was fine, it was cool, Nines had to know he was in here with his android scanny thingy. He’d take control of the situation, like the fuck always, and fix it. No big deal. 

“You liked the flowers?” 

“Of course, Gianni, they’re beautiful.”

Gavin could see them through the shuttered window if he looked. He had a great view unfortunately, the closet was pretty close to the desk where they were standing. 

“Beautiful men should have beautiful flowers. It’s a crime that there isn’t a line out the door of suitors with flowers for you,” Bertolucci tilted Nines’s chin up with one finger so tenderly it made Gavin wanna fucking throw up. And the dreamy way Nines smiled at him, ugh, gross. 

“Oh, please,” Nines chuckled shyly, “that would be terribly impractical, what would I do with so many flowers? And I imagine the sight would drive you quite mad with jealousy.”

Bertolucci grinned at him like he was the funniest man on fucking earth and shrugged. “You’re a treasure unlike any other, you deserve to be coveted.” 

He was, you dumb fuck, god he fucking was. Gavin wanted to give him flowers and make him smile like this. It was fake, he had to remind himself again. It was fake and he hated Bertolucci’s guts. 

Any fucking day now, please, Nines. Gavin wanted the hell out of this closet. 

“Now, the book I wanted to show you, it’s here I believe,” Bertolucci stepped around the desk and started for the closet.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. 

Gavin stumbled back as quietly as he could. Should he hide behind the door? There’s no way that would work, not in a room this tiny. Maybe if he pretended to be drunk out of his mind he’d just get thrown out? Maybe he should draw his gun and pretend this was on purpose-

“Gianni,” Nines said, in a dark, silky tone Gavin hadn’t ever heard before. It got him feeling some kind of way and it wasn’t even directed at him. But he wanted it to be. He wanted Nines to talk to him like that so bad, holy shit. “Shall we acknowledge that the book was simply an excuse to be alone and skip to the fun part?” 

Gavin heard Bertolucci laugh fondly, and he dared to peek through the window again. That clever bastard, Nines had distracted him so he wouldn’t find Gavin. 

But the price was that now he was sitting on Bertolucci’s desk with the big bastard’s tongue in his mouth. And Gavin was trapped in here fucking watching. 

He shouldn’t be watching. He knew where this had to be going. He should just sit down and plug his ears and fucking wait. La la la. But it was like watching a horror movie, he couldn’t look away. 

Gavin felt like he was fucking hypnotized, watching the way Nines kissed, the way his clinging hands pulled Bertolucci closer, the way he gasped and arched into it when Bertolucci groped at his junk like nobody had ever touched him before. Had anybody ever touched him before? Gavin did not want to think about it. 

“The man who built you should be celebrated as a modern Michelangelo,” Bertolucci fucking purred against Nines’s jaw, unbuttoning his shirt. God, when he dragged his big hands over Nines’s body he made the android look so little and delicate. 

“Gianni, please,” Nines pushed Bertolucci back almost weakly, like he couldn’t throw the man through a fucking wall if he wanted to, and slid off the desk, walking Bertolucci back into a chair. And then he sank to his knees. And Gavin really, really shouldn’t watch, but- mother of fucking god that was the biggest dick he’d ever seen in his life. 

Gavin was a little bit proud of the fact that he had a pretty good handle on his gag reflex, but that thing would absolutely choke him out. Nines didn’t have to worry about dumb shit like breathing, though. Gavin couldn’t see so well from this angle, but from the way Bertolucci groaned and fisted a hand in his hair, he was using that gift for all it was worth. 

“Yes, yes, you’re so good for me, Tesoro,” Bertolucci held Nines’s head down and fucked slowly, lovingly into his mouth. Gavin wanted to see what he was seeing so fucking bad, Nines with his hair messed up and eyes full of lust, his pretty lips wrapped around a cock. It was fucked up, right? This was fucked up? Gavin was gonna hate himself for watching this later. At least he wasn’t touching himself. Yet. He was definitely hard as fuck. 

Nines pulled off and licked a stripe up the length of Bertolucci’s cock, pressing a cute little kiss to the tip, and Bertolucci laughed for him so god damn adoringly. “You cheeky devil, you told me you’d never done this.”

“I did my research,” Nines admitted all coyly. Maybe that’s what was so convincing about his whole act, sometimes it seemed like he was just himself. Attentive and sweet with that obligatory android nerdiness. It sucked. “I wanted to be able to please you.” 

God, and the way Bertolucci pulled him up and kissed him for that. They kissed like they were in love. Gavin wanted to kiss him like that.

Nines lost his pants on the way back to the desk, why the fuck was Gavin still watching? Nines had really nice legs. 

Nope, nope. He was done watching. He didn’t need to see this, it was wrong, and fucked up. Gavin backed away from the door and sat down and resolved not to look again. 

Not like he needed to see, anyway, the sound was driving his imagination absolutely wild. Like the brainlessly horny bastard he was he found himself hanging off of every breath, every gasp, every sweet needy noise Nines made. Would Nines sound like that for him? Now he was stuck vividly imagining going down on Nines, and feeling Nines’s hands in his hair and hearing the android say his name like he was saying Bertolucci’s right now. God, Gavin just wanted to go home and get wasted and jack off, and try to forget this ever happened. 

Of course he just had to peek again. Because watching Nines with somebody else was less fucked up than imaging Nines with himself, right? It felt like he was punishing himself for being a dumbass, at least, watching the man he’s in love with get fucked over a desk. 

And Nines looked so, so good getting fucked over a desk. He was taking Bertolucci’s monster cock like a professional fucking porn star. He had it all down, the pose, the sounds, the look on his face. It was making Gavin dizzy to watch. 

Bertolucci was leaned over him and purring probably something filthy in Italian into his ear. He slipped one hand down to stroke Nines’s cock with that same slow, loving pace, like he was just obsessed with touching him. A hell of a contrast to how greedy and rough he was fucking the android. His other hand had a firm hold on Nines’s jaw, one thick finger shoving its way into his mouth. 

And Nines closed his lips around it and sucked, and looked Gavin dead in the fucking eyes while he did it. It went straight to Gavin’s dick, it made his guts all hot and fluttery and his legs feel like jelly, holy shit. 

It only lasted for a second but it felt like for fucking ever. Then Nines was turning his head so Bertolucci could stick his tongue in his mouth instead, hand now wrapped snugly around his neck. 

The face he made and the way he arched his back when he came was gorgeous, the way he whined when Bertolucci pulled out of him was filthy, and the way he sank to the ground, gracefully boneless, so Bertolucci could cum on his face was absolutely obscene. To fucking top it off, he took Bertolucci in his mouth again and sucked him off slow and lazy till the big man made him stop. 

“You are,” Bertolucci chuckled breathlessly, wiping some cum from Nines’s cheek with his thumb as affectionately as one could, “like nobody I have ever had before.” 

And Gavin wanted this part too, he thought with a twist of longing in his chest. He wanted the part where Bertolucci helped Nines to his feet and cleaned him off and helped him get dressed again, smothering him in compliments and kisses the whole time. He wanted Nines to giggle all cute for him like that, to let him hold him like that. 

Gavin literally couldn’t look Nines in the eye the next day. And it wasn’t just that he had to look up at the android, which made the fluorescent lights at the station a pretty consistent background element, which did not make his raging hangover happy. He had had the whole night to drink and get off and then wallow in self-loathing, and now he felt like absolute trash. 

But Nines knew him, knew how to play him. When Nines offered him a coffee and then snatched it back as he reached for it with the word ‘thanks’ just half out of his mouth, Gavin couldn’t help but glare at the android’s gorgeous fucking face. 

Nines just raised his perfect eyebrows. And Gavin gave up, after a few valiant seconds of spiteful silence. “Alright, fine, fuck. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I showed up when I wasn’t supposed to, and I’m sorry I was snooping around, and I’m sorry you had to fuck Bertolucci about it.” God, saying it out loud made him want to die. Had he said it too loud? He chanced a glance around. Connor _must_ have heard him, unless he had like, preset himself to tune Gavin out or something. That wasn’t an impossibility. 

Connor thought this whole thing was stupid, by the way. He was Gavin’s one true ally in this situation. ‘Really? You really couldn’t come up with anything more efficient than seduction? Please.’ He’d chided Nines’s fucking ear off. Nines had just fondly teased him for being a prude. 

“I admit, I was angry with you,” Nines sighed. And then he put the coffee down on Gavin’s desk again. “But I’m happy that you’re safe.”

Fuck, that tone of voice and the kind of soft way Nines was looking at him was giving him fucking butterflies. God, why was his life like this. 

“And,” Nines put on his business face again and touched the monitor on Gavin’s desk. It came to life with a map of Detroit, lighting up with little red dots all over. “I managed to access Bertolucci’s personal computer. I’ve gathered the times and locations for all of his gang’s planned operations for the next three months, as well as all of their warehouses and every establishment that they own. Plus things like security keys and secret bank accounts.” He was practically preening at this point. 

“What, you want me to tell you you did a good job? Buy you some fuckin’ flowers?” Gavin groused, sipping his coffee. Nines made such good coffee. 

“You might, if you feel so inclined.” Nines was absolutely teasing him. 

Well, what if he did feel so inclined, huh? What if when this shit was all over, he bought the stupid android some flowers? Then who’d be laughing? 

Probably still Nines. But his laugh was totally worth it, even at Gavin’s expense. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
